Echidna
Echidnas are a powerful subspecies of Lamia which mostly live in the depths of trap-filled ruins. They use the dungeons as proving grounds for their mates, as they seek those men who can defeat all their snares and subordinates, and then are presumed to be prime breeding material. An Echidna can sense men - even as a child - with hero potential inside them, and if they find such a male outside their dungeon, though rare, they may take it upon themselves to train him in order to make him proper husband material. They are few in number because of their odd reproductive ability: as the "Mother of Monsters" In Fallen Maidens; Monster Ecology; Original / Sub Races, it seems that echidnas aren't literally the progenitor race of all other monsters. Rather, lamias came first, and echidnas were later born as mutants of that species., it is only the first of their daughters that is born an echidna, while the rest can be of any different monster species. Echidnas are revered as gods by snake cultists, and their monsterization rites provide one way that the serpentine monsters' numbers can increase. However, as they are the most powerful monsters of the Lamia family, it can take decades of ritualized snake-sex to accrue the demonic energy needed to convert a human woman Fallen Maidens; Monsterization Case Studies; 08 Ritual. In Fallen Maidens and Fallen Brides, Mersé Dascaros is converted directly into an Echidna by the use of Lilim monsterization, courtesy of Druella. Encyclopedia Entry A type of Lamia having the upper body of a woman with bluish skin, and the lower body of a snake. Their magical power is among the highest of all monsters. There are differences in personality depending on the individual, but what they all have in common is that their lust is extremely plentiful. In the present, very few exist, and in most cases, most of them dwell deep within dangerous dungeons, so they hardly ever appear directly to humans. The reason they live deep within dungeons full of traps and tricks is because a superior man, skilled in the adventurer's path, can make it there, and whom they consider the ideal person to give them children. The dungeons they dwell in are laden with great treasures, mysterious potions, and the best magical items, etc. To facilitate men coming to their dwelling, they sometimes change into human form using their great magic power, then spread information about the dungeon's vast riches among humans, or even request the aid of monster slayers to hunt themselves, all in order to lure the best adventurers to their dungeons. After getting past numerous traps and repelling monsters, once a male adventurer reaches the deepest part of the dungeon, he'll find them waiting for him as the final barrier and the reward for clearing the dungeon. Unable to hide their arousal upon first meeting the one who will become their husband, they'll coil around the body of their beloved man with their snake body, binding him, and going straight for sex and conceiving. As if to let the man savor their entire body and force him to remember it, they use their entire body, from their mouth to breasts to vagina. They give men the devilish pleasure that is equal to a succubus, and take them prisoner in body and mind. Because it is instinctual for them to accept these humans as their husbands, they have an innate ability to sense the existence, and know the future of humans who will eventually become heroes. It is said that among the Echidna, there are a few who have raised their future husbands with their own hands, before they even showed the slightest potential as heroes, supporting them from the side, helping them grow, and then in the future, mating with them, drowning them in pleasure, and taking them prisoner. Thus, the important female supporters of many heroes in legends and stories have actually always been an Echidna, and, it seems, in most cases, the heroes who supposedly disappeared and went off somewhere after saving people are actually off alone with their serpentine soulmate, continuing to have sex and bear children for a family. Out of all monsters, their child-bearing has an extremely peculiar nature. Of the children they ever give birth to in their entire lives, only the first is an Echidna, the same as her mother. Every daughter born after that are all varied in race, appearance, and nature, and thus new types of monsters that have never been born before are reared by them. And so, they are called "the mother of monsters". The reason they seek superior men in the first place is often to birth even more new variants of powerful monsters. After getting a husband, and charming him into becoming theirs, they devote themselves to baby-making and getting pregnant with their husband's children in order to fulfill their desire to give birth to the greatest monsters. Eventually, they'll gently pat their hugely swollen belly, with an expression befitting a holy mother stained in benevolence. In their family lives, they'll think to themselves often, "My wonderful child, born from my beloved husband's most delicious semen, how lustful will you be, and how lascivious in appearance? How will you tempt men, and how wild will you go with pleasure?" When these mothers of monsters think about the child to be born, they cannot help, but naturally smile at their husband. Trivia * The Echidna, also known as the "Mother of All Monsters", is a creature from Greek Mythology. Together with her husband Typhon, the strongest and most feared monster of all, she gave birth some of the most well-known monsters from the Mythos, among which are Cerberus and the Chimaera. Typhon and Echidna are notable for being the only couple in all of Greek mythology where neither was ever reported to have cheated on the other. Image Gallery For the full gallery, please refer to the fanart hub Encyclopedia Pages= Echidna v2.png|Current Revision English Encyclopedia Page ekidona.jpg|Current Revision Japanese Encyclopedia Page |-|Old Encyclopedia Pages= 64-65 Echidna.JPG|1st Revision English Encyclopedia Page |-|Official MGE Artwork= Version 1 cover.JPG 1384482540825.png|Mersé from Fallen Brides File:Echidna_extra_art.jpg|An echidna, the mother of monsters, raises her daughters to be lascivious while surrounded by many daughters. She smiles gently, praying that her children can spend their days having sex with men |-|Fan Artwork= Pixiv Id 3392979 full 983370.jpg|Here for Echidna mum.png 096 mamokos.jpg|By http://gelbooru.com/index.php?page=post&s=view&id=437025 KC Sample 6232e33c961082afcfd06939410bdfe7.jpg|Art by jiji Echidna Sketch.jpeg|Sketch by MihaiTheForsaken 19616152_p0.jpg|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=19616152 13:00 Echidna Crossing.jpg|Photoshop by Sukiru Ikeda commission_ubernimrod_chizuru_echidnafinished_by_vahnyourdoom-d9a83lq.png|By http://vahnyourdoom.deviantart.com/art/commission-Ubernimrod-Chizuru-EchidnaFinished-561369662 vahnyourdoom 25381211_p0.jpg|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=25381211 echidna.png|Art by SugarDoll t3dhupb.png 5zv7cKb7_o.jpg 74721824_p167.jpg|by Latenight 1_by_mfdraws_dao6jc7.png|by MFDraws fertilizer.jpg 1526557893887.jpg day_5___echidna_by_gourmetpaper_dcs485f.jpg|by GourmetPaper References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Mamono Category:Subspecies Category:Lamia Family Category:Reptile Type Category:Lustful